naruto the ninja Assassin's
by blazeninja0
Summary: naruto left the village to get stronger and ran it to some amazing people rated M for language, valance and sex bad grammar sorry. naruto x harem sasuke will bebased
1. things happen

Things happen

(Me) talking

"Character" talking

'Character' thinking

 _Character jutsu or move_

" **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura" talking**

' **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura' thinking**

 _ **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura jutsu or move**_

(I don't own anything)

It was a normal day in Konoha birds singing, leafs dancing and naruto uzumaki running for his life ….. Yep normal it's a day.

"Get the demon" a group of villagers yelled.

"Kill the monster" a woman yelled.

"Kill it with fire" a man yelled.

"Hunt the fox" a mob of shinobi yelled.

Well luck was a little on his side when a lot of anbu saved him but that took him to school where… "NARUTO UZUMAKI YOU ARE LATE!" by non-other than Iruka.

But he failed to see naruto was a little redder and so the day went on until Iruka saw, this and went to talk with *Naruto*.

"Naruto you ok" he asked

"Well I see you noticed that I'm not Naruto but I am a blood clone" he told Iruka.

"Where is he? ...And how can he do the blood clone when he can't even do the regular clone?" Iruka asked.

"Well in reverse order. The original has too much chakra for the simple clone jutsu and other question….. He lest 7 years ago" the clone said.

Then something smashed thru the window, a golden chain wrapped the clone's neck and pull it down to the ground only to revel that it was Kushina.

"Where is he" she yelled in his face (yea batman)

Before he could say the clone turned to a pool of blood on the floor.

"Well mom another period" the 2 heard and looked toward the door and saw the real naruto.

He was wearing a coat-jacket hybrid that was full black with the cuffs of the sleeves the bottom of the jacket had a red trim, the hood had 2 red lines going down it and the jacket was open (connor kenway's jacket but black and red) a red sash and a leather trap with kunai on it, underneath the sash and strap and a white jacket (Altair's sash, Ezio's strap and Desmond's jacket), anbu pants, black ninja sandals, 2 katana with a black handle and no tsuba and a ninja mask ( this will be naruto's look for the rest of the fanfic), they were just standing there for 2 minutes be for kushina lunched her chains at naruto.

"Mom I love you too but what the fuck" he said just as her chains where stopped.

If you're a genin you not be able to see the giant humanoid being that was red with wat looked like fire within its body and it's green eye's was staring down kushina (shaman king spirit of fire the most powerful form), another chain started to freeze and stopping them was a, 6 inch tall girl a pink bandana, a white kimono around the sleeves was a pink trim she was also whirring leather boots and holding a leaf not to mention she has black hair and, another 6 inch tall girl with blond hair a green dress that just came above her knees, with green shoes with a white fluffy ball on them as she was oh and she's a fairy, shaking her head at kushina.

"Meet my guardian ghosts the spirit of fire and Cory is the one with the leaf, and the fairy is my partner in crime Tinkerbell" he said while pulling done his hood and his mask showing that he is now a red streaked blond , and a scar going down his lip.

"Naruto what happened to you" kushina asked

"Well I left because I have kurama sealed in me and plus I lured from our ancestor's the assassin's from the brother hood, then I was taught by the dino squad, soul reapers, arrancar's and the shaman and finally, awoke our kekkei genkai the blue flames of Satan" naruto tolled them

"Well Sochi since you learned a lot, let's go home" she said as naruto pulled his mask back up and put his hood back on.

When they reached their home kushina saw a sable being built by clones of naruto and she saw naruto going over to a black stallion with red eyes.

"Mom meet my humble steed catastros (power ranger mystic force), the other black stallion that likes you * said stallion star's nibbling kushina's shoulder* is blackjack (the Pegasus from Percy Jackson the books), and the 2 white stallions are shadowfax and despair" he told her.

"Where did you get the horses" she asked

"Well…."

Flashback 

Naruto was walking thru the forest when he saw an old man with a beard that was extremely long, wearing a white robe.

"Hello my name is Gandalf the white, and you my young lad, I'm here to aid you on your journey" he said before he started to smoke with his pipe.

"What and why" naruto asked him moving to sit down.

"Well set me see… an old friend of mine once told me a prophecy and I believe that you are it and I can tell that you can bring grate piece to the world, you will learn what you're ancestor's learned and gain gifts to help you on your journey….so can I help?" Gandalf asked

"Yea" naruto simply put.

As he and Gandalf got up a black stallion came over to naruto and started to nudge him.

" **Kit. He wants you to ride him"** kurama said to naruto thru their mental link.

Naruto asked if Gandalf had an extra saddle and he did so naruto put it on the stallion

"I think I'll name you catastros" naruto side to the stallion as the horse seemed to like the name.

Flashback end

"And that's how I got the horses" naruto tolled kushina.

And with that said they went in to the uzumaki compound they went to the kitchen only to find 5 naruto's making something.

"What are they making" she asked

"A pizza, I learned how to make it Italia (Italy)" naruto told her.

And so they waited 20 minutes for the pizza to be ready and as the timer went off and they heard a hiss, the doorbell and something purple jumping thru the window followed by a puff of smoke.

"Dov'è la pizza (where's the pizza)" anko yelled waking up every baby in Konoha.

As they sat down and eat anko had half, kushina had 1 slice and the look on her face was that of she had dead and gone to heaven and naruto had the rest.

After pizza with his family and…. anko naruto decided to go the hot springs, and when he walked in and started to talk to the receptionist.

"Hello can I have the a private spring, please" naruto asked

"Yes you may that would be 300 ryo" receptionist told him.

He paid and when to one of the private springs and once he got to the dressing room of the private spring he took off his clothes and showing he had a tattoo of the assassin's symbol on his left, bicep with nothing is true in Arabic, everything is permitted in Italian, Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent in native American, Hide in plain sight in French and in English Never compromise the Brotherhood. Once he started to relax he failed to notes the pink and yellow thing looking over the fence, be for they dropped down.

"Was that naruto?" the pink haired one asked

"I think it was sakura" the blond one said

"Ino should we ask" sakura asked with a blush forming.

"Yea let's ask if we can join him" she said before yelling "naruto can we join you"

And so they waited for the response and when they got a "fine" sakura and ino got out of woman side of the hot springs and went to the private spring that naruto was in, as they opened the door they noticed that one side of the water was scolding hot and the other side was starting to freeze.

"Hi. Ino-chan, sakura-chan how are you 2 today" he asked

It took them a couple of minutes to know what to say.

"Naruto what happened to you" sakura asked as she and ino started to relax in the hot spring.

"Well I had a blood clone take the last 7 years of the academy, while I was traveling the world to learn different things, became an assassin. You know the normal stuff" he told them

"Naruto why is there a pixy beside you" ino asked.

Tinkerbell literally flew out of the water and before she could make a hole in ino's head naruto with lightning fast reflexes grabbed the wings as the fairy.

"Tinc is not a pixy she is a fairy and tinc she didn't know what you are, so that does not mean you can make a hole, the size of a coin in her head" naruto told her and then turned to ino and said "she's my partner in crime, I meet her in the land of drams in there was a place called never land".

After a few more minutes talking sakura and ino stared to have their own conversation and one swipe of the hand took the towel from naruto's crotch showing all his 9 inches.

"Naruto that's big" sakura stuttered out blushing up a storm. (I'm not righting the stutters)

"Hay naruto do you have a girlfriend because" ino was saying before sakura kiss naruto full on the mouth and dragged ino away.

The next day before the ninja academy started when naruto started the day with the second tenets of the creed and so he was blending in to plane site and he got to the academy before it even started and sat at the back by the window.

"Ok class for your final fest to become a ninja you must weapon throwing so that means kunai and shuriken then where moving on to tai-jutsu then going on to transformation, the Replacement and we will be doing a clone jutsu" Iruka told them.

They all got on with the text the highest score so far was sasuke witch was an 85 until Iruka called "naruto uzumaki" and everyone looked around for the hero of this story and as he waked up he had a flash back.

Flashback

Naruto was training with one of his ancestors' ezio auditore da firenze

"naruto this is how you throw kunai and shuriken" ezio told him as he demonstrated throwing them at the dummy.

Flashback end

And naruto started throwing like born to do this.

"Ha the dope can't throw for shit" sasuke laughed out

"Iruka can you have a look where I hit" naruto asked calmly

Iruka looked "you didn't aim for the bulls eye did you" he asked with a smile with naruto responding "no" and so naruto got full marks by hitting all the vital points.

"next we are going to have a tai-jutsu contest then we are going to do the transformation, the Replacement and finally a clone jutsu" Iruka reminding everyone.

As everyone had there marks in tai-jutsu mizaki called "sasuke uchiha and naruto uzumaki" and when the 2 boy got in there stances and sasuke ran at naruto trying to punch and kick him only for nothing, naruto was like the wind dodging everything sasuke could do and well naruto's stance was his left arm bent in and his right slightly straightened out, with his left pam flat and his right pam face up and he was moving in a circular motion before he was behind sasuke , doing fast and furious as fire punches to all of his nervous system then in a fluid motion he delivered a kick to sasuke's chin sending him back before he moved behind him and did a swift but strong kick to sasuke's back. And the result was "winner naruto uzumaki" Iruka called amazed.

As naruto walked back to the academy and sat down he had a well…

Flashback

Naruto and Gandalf rode around until they got to a swamp when they stopped to rest they saw an old woman with a massive bulge of grey hear, a woman in a blue dress and one in a red dress and a man in that looked like a monk the women looked like they were in there fifties and the man was looked like late thirties.

"Who are you?" Gandalf asked

"I'm katara, the woman on cliff if toph, the woman in red is azula and this is my son tenzin" katara said

Azula looked at naruto setting up his tent and she asked "who are you to"

"I am Gandalf the white and this is naruto uzumaki the crimson assassin" Gandalf told them.

One year later

After teaching him the 4 different there types of tai-jutsu katara asked "if you meet some named korra, she and her friends will help you on your journey".

Flashback end

When naruto was done with his flashback ha saw all but 3 girls were sending him a death glare and one mothed "you will die" and so they had to wait and hour for sasuke to get back and he sat down without a word.

"alright time for the transformation and replacement" iruka said to the class and the whole class about an hour or 2 until

"sasuke uchiha" when sasuke went up he transformed in to the 3th hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi and replaces with a pebble so he passed.

"naruto uzumaki" Iruka called

"hay iruka sensei I have 2 transformations can I do both" naruto asked iruka said yes and so he got up and move to the gym where he could see his mother and Hiruzen there.

"naruto are you doing that transformation" Hiruzen asked with kushina confused.

When naruto got in the middle of the room he told everyone to go up to the walk way once all but sasuke did (man he's a dick)

"ok ready _GO DINO_ " he yelled. he started to grow and glow until he was the size of a bus or if you in the naruto universe he was the size of a bungalow and once the light died down in naruto's, place was a tyrannosaurus rex it's skin was black with some orange here and there (the black T-rex from dinosaur king), he moved his head in front of sasuke and well ha let a ground shaking roar and that was enough of sasuke to shit himself after he changed back he did a one hand seal replacement with a grain of rice and transformed in to minato namikaze(aka 4th hokage aka naruto's father).

When everyone got there bearing back they moved back to the class where iruka said "time for a clone jutsu" and everyone did a cone jutsu and naruto did the shadow clone jutsu and everyone passed.

When naruto and kushina went home and ate and when kushina was called out by the hokage so naruto sent one of his summonses to trail her, naruto started watching a film when a dragon puffed next to naruto it was about 18 inches tall, and it had red scales with fire coming out from the side of its mouth and claws and stood on 2 feet (Flamvell Dragnov).

"naruto a scroll is getting stolen by a chunin named mizaki" dragonv told him.

"thank you dragonv" naruto said jumping to the wood to find him.

Naruto found them not that far away from the hokage tower with mizaki in a tree looking down at iruka how by the way was dying by the way.

"so iruka this is end of the road for you" mizaki said before getting 3 kunai stuck in his leg

And so mizaki could not be tracked he was moving tree to tree so fast not even the leafs on the trees had any time to react and so no one alerted to him being in the trees.

"WHERE ARE YOU" mizaki yelled

"here" naruto said jumping out of the tree sending a hidden blade to the side of the neck of mizaki

"Tell me why you did this" naruto said kneeling over him.

"orochimaru offered I power and women all for me nothing but sluts" mizaki said with his dying breath

"anche ora il potere svanisce da voi la mentalità deboli (even now power fades from you the weak minded)" naruto said closing mizaki's eyes "riposare in pace (rest in peace)" he said as he laid mizaki down to rest.

So naruto returned the forbidden scroll of sealing to the 3rd hokage and he was not at all pleased.

"what was his last words*naruto told him* that snake faced son of a bitch" Hiruzen said he gave naruto 30,000 ryo and with that naruto went home and went to sleep


	2. the team and seanseis

The team and sansei's 

(Me) talking

"Character" talking

'Character' thinking

 _Character jutsu or move_

" **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura" talking**

' **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura' thinking**

 _ **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura jutsu or move**_

(I don't own anything)

Naruto was walking to the academy and once he got there early and sat down by the window, waiting for the rest of the class to show up and once everyone was in iruka called.

"Alright class just before you leave to become….."

As iruka started naruto fell asleep until….

"Team 7 naruto uzumaki, sakura haruno and" iruka called

Meanwhile naruto was thinking 'don't be sasuke, please kami not sasuke' "ino yamanaka your sensei will be kakashi hatake and kushina uzumaki" iruka finest

After iruka called out the rest of the teams he sent them out for food and after waiting 2 hours for everyone to get back there sensei's came and collected them…..except for team7.

So after 5 hours of waiting a man with silver hair popped his head thou the door and well

" _Spirt of fire over soul: arms_ " naruto said as the spirt of fire turned to its spirt ball form and flew at naruto as his arms became his arms (form the anime) and once, he had his arms like that he put his palms together and in the middle was a fire ball witch he launched it at him and hit him square in the face.

"My first impression, girl's mhe, you I hate. Meet us on the roof" he said as he puffed out of existence and used a shunshin with blue fire.

After 2 minutest ino and sakura was on the roof and kakashi called out lazily

"Ok team lets learn about each other"

"Why don't you go first" ino said

"Ok…my name is kakashi hatake. My likes and dislikes are my own business, hobby none of your business and dream I had a lovey one last night" he said

"Ok~" kushina said "sakura you first"

"Okeydokey. My name is sakura haruno my likes are animals, a boy 'naruto', gymnastics and the colour pink my dislikes are a boy 'sasuke' the colour nave and I hate my parents " she told them.

Flashback

As sakura went home she called "mom I'm home"

"Okay dear" a woman with pink hair said

"So who is on your team" sakura's father asked

"Ino" she said before she started to blush "naruto-kun"

"Oh" with her father's face twisted in anger and well in the end sakura had enough of her father bad mouthing naruto so she moved out and went to live with ino.

Flashback end 

"My hobby's reading, gymnastics, doing something 'stalking naruto alongside hinata' and dancing my dream is to be a medical ninja and when naruto becomes hokage tO BE HIS WIFE" she finishes while yelling the last part and the different reaction to this is:

Ino was laughing her ass off,

Naruto was blushing,

Kushina was thinking 'well naruto is under C.R.A. so I'm ok with it' (yes naruto will have a harem)

Kakashi was thinking 'why do the blondes always get all the girl's'.

"Alright blondie you next" kushina said

"Ok my name is ino. My likes are porn. My dislikes are lesbian porn. Hobby's masturbating and leaning new jutsu from my clan volt and for will I want to get my brain fucked out and becomes hokage to be his wife" ino said.

And everyone said the first thing that came to mind "wow"

"Little assassin your up" kakashi said

"I'm naruto uzumaki likes raman, dragons, wolves, fire and foxes. I hate the uchiha clan and there sharingan *kakashi gets nervous as the spirt of fire looks at him* my dislikes emos, fangirls, perverts and rapists. My hobbies are archery, hunting and pranks and my dream is to become hokage" naruto said and finally.

"I'm kushina uzumaki likes my son foxes and teaching my dislikes are the same as naruto my hobby are sealing and something 'stalking naruto' (yes kushina will be in the harem) and my dream is to have more children 'with naruto'" kushina said before saying "tomorrow we are having a survival exercise so be at training ground 7 at 8 o'clock. Oh and don't have breakfast" she said as she and kakashi shunshined away leaving naruto sakura and ino.

"Don't listen to what they just said ok" naruto told them and they both nodded as ino walked away and went down the stairs, as naruto performed the leap of faith and sakura turned in to an eagle?

Flashback

When sakura had move in with ino and her parents she started to talk with ino and well she stated to grow a tail and the a pink monkey tail.

"Sakura don't be alarmed by this but your growing a tail" ino said noticing her tail

"What *she looks at her tail* ah It's my kekkei genkai and form what I'm told my grate grate grate grate grandfather and he got the name beast boy" she said as her tail twitches every now and then.

Flashback end 

And so sakura flew off to where she and ino live.

The next day when ino and sakura got arrived at training ground 7 naruto gave the air a sniff

"Sakura why do you smell like a monkey" naruto asked, scaring ino and sakura ino just jumped while sakura turned in to a little pink mouse "ohhhhhhhh~that's why"

Ino and sakura*once turned back to her human form* looked up and saw naruto upside down on a branch of the tree leaning against the trunk.

"Well it's my kekkei genkai" she said nervously

"OH that's ok and before you think about me judging you because I can turn in to a tyrannosaurs rex, one of my best friends is a fairy, I can summon dragons, I have 2 sentient swords, I have 4 tai-jutsu styles and if you add physical energy to them you are able to control 4 of the 5 elements, I have control over the blue flames of Satan and my other best friends are a fire and ice spirt so I'll never judge you" naruto told her.

Sakura was relieved by that and so she grew her monkey tail and hung upside down next to naruto

"Sakura do you love me" naruto asked, his response was a nod "why"

"Well unlike an emo we all know you actually, care for your team and he just cares for himself and when I look in your eyes I can tell you have love to give, but when I look in his all I see is the apocalypse" she said and at the end decided to make a joke.

"So sakura what if told you I was under C.R.A."

"Well I will still love you but I want to be your first girlfriend"

Naruto that moves closer to her and kisses her on the lips and askes "will you be my first girlfriend sakura-chan" and all the poor girl cud do was nod her head and blush.

"When you guys have sex can I watch or join in" ino asked (yes I made ino in to a sex addict/monster) and sakura did a perfect hinata impression and fainted.

3 hours later naruto figured out the test what the test was about so he came up with a plan and he was about to tell sakura and ino when his mother and kakashi arrived.

"Sorry I'm late kakashi was holding me up" kushina said with anger pointed to the grey haired jonin

"Sorry I'm late I was helping an old lady cross the rode" he said

"Alright you have to take the bells from us and you pass and is you fail you go back to the academy" kakashi said pulling out 2 bells.

"But sensei there's only 2 bells" ino said

"Well you all better get one before the timer ends. AND. GO!" kushina yells

Sakura and ino jump out of the way and in to the tree and naruto just stud there 'I hope boss better hurry' the naruto throat while the real naruto went to get a better look at the battel field and gave a mental command to his clone to transform to his dino form so the clone yelled " _GO DINO_ "

(Listen to this for the transformation Dino Squad 4)

First he clenches his fists before they turned in to claws, next his leg muscles grew as he grew a reptilian tail before stomping his leg down as, his skin turned black with some orange in it as some spikes started to grow on his back and once his transformation was done he let out a powerful raw (end the video now) and, the real naruto sent tinkerbell to get ino while he went to get sakura.

Kakashi was trying to attack the clone but failing at it as the clone was generating a lot of fire in its mouth before thinking ' _volcanic burst_ ' as he realest the fire ball aimed for kakashi, then he turned to kushina generating more flames but this time they were blue.

' _Molaris soluti_ (volcanic burst)' the clone throat (all blue fire jutsu will be in Latin just for you to know) as he realest another fire ball but this one was hotter, that the other one and when they hit the ground they burnt a massive hole in the ground and let just say the lake got bigger.

"Ok that's hot" kushina said with kakashi sweat dropped when she said that.

(With ino and tinkerbell)

Tinkerbell was trying to tell ino but that got nothing but tink mad until she got an idea:

First she styled her hair like naruto,

She put on a tantrum,

Put up 2 fingers,

Shot out her arm with her finger extended,

And then went back to the naruto hair style, and ino got it.

"Naruto wants me to go to him? "Ino asked with tinkerbell doing a prefect imprison of a bobble head, and so ino just put 2 fingers to her head and she found him and shot off with tinkerbell hot on her trail.

(With naruto, sakura and the others)

"I just felt someone enter my mind" naruto told sakura

While sakura throat 'ok then' with **"he hot, me wanty"** inner sakura told her outer self.

So they waited for 5 minutes for ino arrive before he told sakura and ino his plan.

"Ok here's the plan I'll get the bell and before you say anything this teat is about teamwork, so I'll tell my clone to separate them and you, two will go after my mother with Cory, tink and spirt of fire so sakura do you have a tyrannosaurus, for *she nods* good ino can you set a mind link because I now that you have telekinesis for the 3 of us,*she nods* I'm going to fight kakashi sensei when they separate so good luck" naruto said as ino was setting up the mind link.

(At the battel filed)

The clone got a mental command from the original and decided to use the strongest attack it new.

' _Fire scorcher_ ' he throat as he realest another fire ball meteor from his mouth but this one was the size of the hokage tower and they did the only smart thing after dodging, the fire balls and now a tyrannosaurus with a meteor like fire ball coming out of Its mouth you do the, sane thing and run the fuck away.

Kushina ran for the forest and kakashi decided to go for a swim in the lake that was now even bigger lake at training once kakashi got out of the lake, he saw the clone go puff and saw the original walk out of the forest drawing 1 of his swords (just thing first tensa zangetsu with no chain and no guard and yes this is a soul reaper's zanpacto).

"Burn them all _Kasai no_ _ōkami (fire wolf)_ " naruto called as he turned his blade from the ground to the sky with 3 parts of the blade erupting out in to black flames first, the tip of the blade then the middle and a few inches above from where the guard would be, with a chine aging around his whole arm.

"Ránshāo nǐ gè gǒu niáng yǎng de (burn you son of a bitch)" naruto yelled at him in Chinese (naruto knows all the languages of the world) and jumped at kakashi.

He sliced kakashi down the centre of the chest and when the flames hit his chest it burned the wound closed sowing that he had a nice new scar and he carried on with his attacks, and kakashi throat 'why can't you let up, so I can read my book' and so naruto got board of waiting for kakashi to attack so he did.

" _Kaen Sākuru_ " naruto said as he made a flame circle in the air before slashing it horizontally.

(With kushina, ino, sakura and the others)

After kushina was done running she found a massive plot of land and she found the spirit of fire in the middle with ino and sakura with tinkerbell and cory nowhere to, be seen and so the spirit of fire raised his arms, and is a couple of seconds the large bit of land now had a ring of fire and then cory flew out and froze the flames and made a cage of ice.

"So what are you doing" kushina asked

"My boyfriend come up with a plane to separate you and kakashi so we can knock you out to get the bells or something" sakura said before turning in to a pink t-rex that was the same size as naruto, is his dino form so the size of a bus and started to raw, ino then then jumped on her back.

"Ya. Sakura hunt her down" ino yelled while kushina running at them (somebody draw this and send this to me).

' _futaba mega cannon_ ' as a massive blast of water came out of sakura's mouth and hit kushina square in the chest, blasting her out of the ice cage knocking her out so they went to the posts and tied her up.

(with kakashi and naruto)

Kakashi was now trapped in a ring of fire and so naruto retuned his zanpacto back to normal and, he raised his blade up and shouted " _celestial slash_ " as a red arc came out and hit kakashi knocking him out and, so he tied him up next to his mother.

Once kakashi and kushina was tied up naruto took the bells and kakashi's favourite book from him, and once he had to wake them up by saying.

"look naked girls" and kakashi's eye sprung open and looked over the field.

And so naruto to wake his mother up he squeezed her ass and if were to look in-between her legs you would see she was enjoying it.

"naruto why are you squeezing you mom's ass" ino asked

"well C.R.A. and the uzumaki clan law. It said that if a female uzumaki and the husband is not there and she has a son then she must date the son to keep her, satisfied" naruto told as he started to finger kushina. as she woke up naruto said "mom I know uzumaki law so that means you are one of my women" he said taking his hand out of her pants and licking his fingers liking the flavour.

"I came up with the plan to get the bells so*he threw the bells to sakura and ino* and if kakashi want to fail me well let's say his book go's bye bye" naruto said igniting his hand in blue fire.

"alright you all pass now please can I have my pretty" kakashi cried anime tears and so naruto handed his book back to his and untied them and walked off and diapering (second rule walk in plane site) no author he just used flash step.

(oh….with the 3rd hokage and the rest of the jounin)

Hiruzen Sarutobi was waiting in his office for the jounin to arrive and will kakashi and kushina was the first one's there, and once everyone was in the office he asked.

"So how where they"

"team 1: failed" said shibi (shino's father)

"team 2: pass" ibiki told him

"team 3: failed" anko said

"team 4: fucking no good" aoba shaking his head

"Team 5: ok but need work" tsume said (kiba's mother)

"Team 6: worthless bunch of cunts. No offence lady's" genma said before apologising.

"Team 7: passed with flying colours and then some" kakashi said with is unusual eye smile.

Everybody in the room was speechless kakashi passed a team it was unthinkable and to see it was a dream anko punched aoba but it was real.

"that's right bitches my son is bad ass" kushina yelled

"Team 8: pass but kiba I will need to calm him down a bit" kurenai said

"Team 9: fucking dreadful" choza said (choji's dad)

"Team 10: they'd fail if shikamaru didn't give sasuke a bell" asuma said

"well ok then tomorrow they start on d-rank mission and we'll see from there" hiruzen said.


	3. to the wave

To the wave 

(Me) talking

"Character" talking

'Character' thinking

 _Character jutsu or move_

" **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura" talking**

' **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura' thinking**

 _ **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura jutsu or move**_

(I don't own anything)

Deep in Konoha's forest 3 shadows where jumping after something small and fast.

"This is emo king in position" sasuke called angrily

"This is jumbo in position" choji called…before munching.

"This is sir-sleep-a-lot" shikamaru called out

"Do you see the target" asuma asked

"Yep red ribbon on right ear" shikamaru said when a demonic shadow jumped out

"Get the target. NOW" asuma yelled

All 3 genin jumped at the demonic creature, no wait it was just demon cat tora.

"I command you to stop scratching me, file best" sasuke as he started to strangle the cat.

"Sasuke the mission was to restive the cat not kill it" choji said

Team 10 got to the mission office when to give the cat back to the lord of fire's wife and team 7 was there, getting a c-rank mission so they gave the cat back to shijimi as she started to kill her own cat.

'Yes kill that file beast' sasuke throat

"Excuses me lady shijimi you are killing your cat" naruto said

"What do you mean young man" lady shijimi asked

"Well if you see what you're doing to tora, you're hurting her and well if you don't stop she'll keep running away so just let up on her and start smoothing her gently" naruto told her

Once she did she paid naruto and the hokage for the mission and the advice.

"Otō-san sorry but the king of all emo's wants a c-rank and well why don't team 7, 8 and 10 work together on one" asuma said

"Fine *presses a button on his desk* yuki call for team 8" hiruzen asked

"Yes sir" yuki replied

After waiting an hour for team 8 hiruzen said to his secretary to bring in the client

"Are these the *hiccup* that guy has a duck on his head, the cubby one looks like heed faint if there no food, the one with pineapple for hear look lazy as shit, the puppy looks stranger that the person he's riding, is that one blind, the one hiding in his cote is too young to be a drug dealer, the girl with pink hair looks strong the same for the blond girl and naruto you got my daughter pregnant and not a word from you in 7 years" tazuna said

To say naruto was shocked was putting it easy was not even close naruto fainted.

"Tsunami's WHAT" naruto yelled

"You didn't know" tazuna asked

"No I didn't know, did tsunami send the dragon I gave her" naruto asked

"No" tazuna said

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Oh shit" tazuna

"Oh naruto I have mail for you" hiruzen said

And so looked over it and well it shoed everything the sonogram pitches and the pitcher of her giving berth.

"I'm going to wave to meet my son" and with that said naruto jumped out of the window

After an hour of getting ready naruto, kushina, ino, sakura and kurenai where at the main gate of Konoha, waiting for everyone to arrive so when sasuke and kiba showed up.

"So dope are you going to teach me you're all your jutsu" sasuke asked/ordered

"Nope" naruto said as a fat ninja in a black ninja outfit, came and kicked sasuke in the head knocking him in to kiba, but as he was falling in to kiba sakura asked if she could meet one of naruto's dragon summons and when sasuke and kiba kissed he yelled

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" then there was a massive puff of smoke

Once the smoke was gone it revealed a large dragon with white scales with a gold trim, this dragon had no legs so it was more like a snake that a dragon, this mighty beast had 2 sets of wings the first type of wings were like a bird so the scales resembled feathers and the other wings where further down the tail normal dragon wings but smaller, it had one horn on the front of its head, and a horn on the back of the head, it had spikes going down Its neck and stops before its first wings, and it has 7 gems going down its body the gem was red, next was an orange, after that one was a yellow gem, then there was a green one, next was a blue one, after that was a navy gem and the last gem was purple.(the rainbow dragon form yu-gi-oh)

"Rainbow what are you doing here I called buster" naruto asked

"Will I just wanted to see if the rumours were true, you have a hatchling of your own" rainbow said with a southern accent (Jesse's voice from yu-gi-oh gx English dubbed)

"Yes, do you remember tsunami from the land of waves *rainbow nods* well It's her" naruto said, and rainbow eyes widen and puffed out that's when they noticed sasuke and kiba were necking each other, so they decided to leave them be.

Once everyone had arrived…..and kiba and sasuke stopped kissing they moved out and everyone brock in to different conversations, kiba and sasuke where talking about going on a date after the wave mission, sakura, ino and hinata was talking about who had the biggest package so hinata activated her byakugan and she whispered.

"From the smallest sasuke, kiba, choji and shino they have 1 inch, tazuna and shikamaru with 3 inches, asuma and kakashi with 5 inches and finally naruto with 9 inches"

Kurenai and kushina was talking about the old times when she was her sensei and the missions they went on, tazuna, kakashi and asuma was reading icha icha paradise, and naruto was thinking on what to say to his son and when he noticed a puddle in the middle of the rode and it he knew that that it hasn't, rained in 4 weeks so he told the others in team 7 by mental communication.

'Sakura when we pass the puddle me and you turning in to our dino form, mom thou one of them up to us, kakashi you and ino tie the other one up' and they all nodded to that

As they passed the puddle naruto and sakura went dino as figures jumped out of the puddle, kushina made a fist out of chakra chines and punched his up, to naruto and sakura where naruto grabbed bit down on the guy's left arm and sakura on the right arm, while ino used a her telekinesis to enter his mind and make his walk to tree for kakashi to tie his up.

"So the demon brothers why are you here" kushina asked

"Why the fuck should I tell you" meizu askes (you idiot)

Kushina shock her and locked up and signalled them to kill gōzu and the way they did it was like in Jurassic park the lost world so, sakura let go of his arm and let naruto fling his in the air where sakura grabbed where the legs are and naruto grabbed the torso and they pulled his apart, and so they threw the remains at meizu.

"Dose that answer your question" ino asked

"Fine, I was hired by gato to kill the bridge builder, and then mail his head back to his family so he can never finish the bridge" meizu said

'You will not such thing to my son' naruto throat

So he lunged at meizu who had just been realest by a little pink monkey and he only got to only move about a foot, away from the tree as naruto got to him and started to shake him violently, like the t-rex did in Jurassic park.

And the throats of everyone was:

'He's a monster' kiba and sasuke

'He's doing this for inari' tazuna and kakashi

'Rip his apart for my grandson' kushina

'WOW' ino, shino, kurenai, hinata, shikamaru, choji and asuma

And then sakura throat

'I'm so tuned on right now'

" **Kit stop he's dead"** kurama said sadly

So naruto stopped shaking him and spat him out and turned back to normal and walked ahead and if you where to look at his skin he had scales with a red tint and his eyes where reptilian.

When they reached the wave the sensei's decided to water walk and while the genin got in the boat naruto pulled out a, storage scroll and summed a snow board?

"Naruto what are doing with that" ino asked as she saw Corey nod her head (you can see spirits when you've witnessed death)

" _Corey spirt form – in to the board_ " naruto said as Corey merged with the board and he jumped on and started to hover on the water "well are you coming"

"Naruto can you something like this with the spirt of fire" kushina asked

"Well yes but the spirt of fire can do this but he prefers to be put in a sword that my snow board" naruto said, he then sensed something and was ready to attack.

What they got to the main island tazuna was in the middle as the 3 teams where in a diamond formation, sasuke hared something and thou a kunai and hit a rabbit and once that checked it out they heard a, nose traveling there way.

"HIT THE DECK" called as everyone but naruto dropped down and he just jumped in the way of the sword, coming their way and drew his second sword and deflected the bigger sword.

"So the crimson assassin, I'm honoured to fight you" zabuza said

"So zabuza so do you work for gato,*zabuza nods* well since you're boss as royally pissed me off you're my, anger release" he started pointing the tip of his sword at himself.

" **Yay my turn"** a monsters voice that sounded like naruto said as ino, sakura, kakashi and kushina was getting scared

"Hunt and kill _rey de zorro_ " he shouted as he stabbed himself with the blade then a blast of chakra and reishi covering naruto and once it was done naruto had changed.

First is whole body was like grimjow's release with the hole in the same place, his hands turned to claws, blades had sprouted from his elbows, his feet the same as his hands, he had nine long tails behind him and, his ears had been replaced with ears like kurama.(please draw and send to me)

"And are you going to move or are you going to die" naruto asked

Zabuza like everyone else was too scared to move and naruto took that as a no se blurred out of site and, repapered behind him.

"Jabalina viento (wind javelin)" naruto said turning the wind around his hand in to javelin and threw it at zabuza, but zabuza woke up and when the javelin hit him naruto yelled

"If you going to fight. FIGHT! BUF IF YOURE GONA DIE. DIE!"

And so zabuza and naruto started a deadly dance with naruto hitting zabuza and zabuza hitting naruto, this carried on for an hour and so when naruto had enough of this so.

" _Cero_ " he said firing an energy blast at zabuza and be for he could get back up a hunter-nin threw senbon, at zabuza and hitting him in the neck.

"Thank you for weakening him for me good bye" he said as jumped off.

When everyone was on their way to tazuna's house naruto spotted the state of the town and then he noticed a boy looking at them.

"Hay tazuna is that him" naruto asked

"Yeah" tazuna replied

When they were at his house naruto said he wanted to be the last on in and when naruto when in his head was down.

"It's been a while hasted it*look's up takes off his hood and pulls down his mask*tsunami" naruto said

Tsunami froze for a second before she started to move closer to naruto and when she was in front of him she slapped him.

"That's for leaving and no word from you for 7 years" tsunami said before she started to give naruto a kiss full of passion "that's for coming back to me and inari"

Once naruto and everyone had been given a place to sleep naruto went to see inari

"Excuse me are you inari" naruto asked

"Yeah" inari answered

"Who are you crying over?"

"My step father"

"What happen to your real father?"

"Mom told me that he had to get stronger before he could come back"

"Do you know his name, I'm a ninja so I properly now his name?"

"Naruto namikaze uzumaki but he likes to be called naruto uzumaki" inari said

As inari turned around he saw naruto had broken down

"Are you ok" inari asked

Naruto got up and hugged him

"I'm sorry inari. I'm so sorry. I'm naruto uzumaki. Your father" naruto said

"Why'd you leave" he asked

"You hate that felling that your weak, don't you *inari nods* well for that very reason I left my home to get stronger to protect them"

"But gato will kill you if you stay" inari said "I just got you in my life"

"Inari I'm not label S-rank ninja for nothing so don't worry ok" naruto said softly to him.

After they hugged for a while tsunami called them for diner

"So inari do you do you want to be a ninja" naruto aske with his son nodding

"Naruto sakura-san told me that you are under C.R.A meaning you can have multiple wives *naruto nods* then can I BE one" tsunami said not asked said.

"Yeah ok" he said

"Otō-san what is C.R.A" inari asked

"Well my gran son, C.R.A stands for clan restoration act, where the last male of a clan has to marry multiple women and if your, from the uzumaki clan which you are a one third of so if the uzumaki woman without, a husband and has a son a son takes it on them self to plusher the mother" kushina said.

Shocking everyone but team 7, naruto remembered something

"Mom did you see how the hunter-nin defeated zabuza" naruto asked

"Yeah. He used senbon…..oh shit" kushina cursed

"What is it" everyone asked

"Zabuza's alive" naruto said

"How you literally slaughtered" tazuna said

"Well senbon can kill someone while a proper hunter-nin, dose something closer to the assassins of the brotherhood and the uzumaki are descended of them where they have a hidden blade or 2" naruto said

"So what do we do" kushina asked

"I say we train I just remembered inari has not unlocked his chakra so if he wants to I can unlock it for him* inari nods like a mad man*, well sakura need to train to turn in to more animals, and ino need bigger chakra reserves" naruto said for team 7

"I need to train in Jūken and get faster doing it, shino and kiba need to get bigger chakra reserves" hinata said drinking her tea.

"My whole team need to have bigger chakra reserves" shikamaru said

While the sensei's throat 'there doing our jobs for us….not fair'

"OK, this how's it gone a go naruto you will train inari, kurenai will use a gen-jutsu where sakura can see all the animals of the world, hinata I'll help you, asuma you are going to guard tazuna, and kakashi will train the genin" kushina said drinking her tea.

(With naruto, kurenai, sakura and inari)

"All right inari get ready first before I'm going to unlock your chakra the uzumaki way" naruto said bring out a scroll

"Otō-san what you doing" inari asked

"Well when I'm done with this seal it will push my chakra thou you and unlocking your chakra, so do you see the kanji for yin is *he nods *, well I want you to put your hand over that one and over the kanji for yang" naruto said

After five minutes of weighting the seal was done

"Will it hurt" inari asked scared

"I'm not going to lie to you, it will hurt but I had to this when I was 5 and your 7 so yeah, you ready" naruto asked with inari nodding.

"bird-horse-monkey-tiger-ram-hare-bird-dragon-monky-dragon-boar-rat-dog-dragon-bird-"he was saying flying thou the hand signs, be for slamming his palms together.

" _Uzumaki hiden - chakra Tanjō (_ uzumaki hidden – chakra birth)" naruto called

As naruto poured chakra in to seal, inari started to get some chakra to open his tenketsu, but it was hurting like hell but he stuck with it and after he was done inari relaxed.

"Are you ready to train" naruto asked

"Yea" inari said with a smile

"Do you think you can pour chakra in to something" naruto asked

"Yea why" inari asked

"Pour some chakra in to this" pulling out piece of paper

"Ok" inari took the paper and poured chakra in it and once he did it split in it 3 piece's, the first one became soggy, one had yin symbol and the last one and had the yang.

"You have 4 elements my son" naruto said and inari like any ordinary academy student would have done and asked.

"What?"

"Well you have 4 of the 7 elements you have, wind, water yin and yang and that means you can make this elements if you fuse the element , that you have now and those are ice, yin and yang, sound, typhoon, brine, wave, flued, erase, soul and blood" naruto said listing off the elements.

And before he could teach inari how to use the chakra chains he was tackled by a pink lioness

"Hi sakura can you get off me?" naruto asked and she shuck her head inari and kurenai laugh.

(With kushina and hinata)

"Ok hinata I want you to do 2 things for me" kushina said

"What are they?" hinata asked

"First put some weights on so that you can move faster without them"

"Ok what's the second thing?"

"When we get back to Konoha tell your cousins how you fell"

"H-h-h-how d-d-d-did y-y-y-you k-k-k-now" do I really need to say

"Well it's that obvious" kushina said

"Oh" hinata said

(With asuma)

While tazuna was working on his bridge asuma was keeping his eye out for anything

"This is boring" he said as he lit his cigarette.

(With kakashi and the rest of the genin)

"For your chakra control exercise today children is tree claiming" kakashi said

"But sensei I already know how to do that" ino said

"Yes but your tree is covered in oil" kakashi said with his patented eye smile

And so they started it took ino an hour, shikamaru and choji 2 hours, shino and kiba 2 and a half hours and sasuke still couldn't get it.


	4. team 7 and 8 vs zabuza and the start?

Teams 7 and 8 vs zabuza and the chuunin exams 

(Me) talking

"Character" talking

'Character' thinking

 _Character jutsu or move_

" **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura" talking**

' **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura' thinking**

 _ **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura jutsu or move**_

(I don't own anything)

During the Konoha teams stayed at the wave inari started to train in the chakra chains and fusing 2 of his elements together, to make ice when he asked something

"Dad, what elements make up the blue flames?"

"Well son, its fire, water, wind, lightning, yin and yang. Why do you ask" naruto said

"Well I want to fuse all 4 of my elements"

"Well form the way I look at it you can make a new element and so yeah" naruto said

(The ideas are:

Holy water

Spirt water

Vote for the best one you think, the pole will be over in 2 chapters)

So before inari could train in fusing all 4 of his elements together naruto told him to mix his ice element with his, chakra chains.

'He may fit for that' naruto said

After a while sasuke came back after storming off because he couldn't do the tree climbing exercise the sensei's decided that someone, should stay at the house with tsunami and inari and so they to keep sasuke and asuma to protect them.

"This is how things are going to go. Sakura, shikamaru, choji, kiba, ino, shino, hinata and kurenai will guard tazuna, me and naruto will fight the hunter-nin and kakashi will fight zabuza" kushina said

(At the bridge)

What they got to the bridge they could dead bodies littering the entrance of the bridge and then they ran over to, one person that was almost dead.

"Who did this" tazuna asked

"A monster" the man said as he died

Naruto nailed down and said

"La tua morte sarà vendicata*closes he dead man's eyes*riposa in pace (your death will be avenged rest in peace)

Look thou the mist while using the eagle vision and found zabuza in the mist and yelled

"Hello zabuza *closes his eye* you'll die today" and opened his eyes and they were now red with a slit pupil

The hunter-nin ran at naruto

" _Makyō Hyōshō_ (Secret Art of Water: Ice Crystal Magic Mirror Technique)" leaving naruto in a dome of ice mirrors and be for kushina could enter the dome,

"Leave it to me"

Zabuza and kakashi where fighting with a kunai and a sword

"Well copy-nin let's see how strong you are" zabuza said

And so they picked up the speed of their attacks.

(With asuma and sasuke)

"Sensei why are we here and not at the bridge in sited" sasuke asked

2 samurai turn up

"That's why" asuma said as he and sasuke drop in to a fighting stance

Just as the samurai drew their swords inari yelled

" _Tōketsu chakra_ chēn - _Reitō jigoku_ (freezing chakra chains – frozen hell)"

Chakra chains flew at the 2 samurai and as they hit them it froze them

"You are really weak if you couldn't sense them" and with that said he walked a way

(With naruto and the hunter-nin)

"You know you're skilled for a fake hunter-nin" naruto said

"thank you. And you're an extremely skilled assassin" he said

"You know we have to fight"

"Yeah but why can't we just talk it out"

(this is like starrk and Kyōraku)

The hunter-nin phased in to one of the ice mirrors and started to throwing senbon at naruto but naruto hade blue flames melt them before they hit him

"You may have an ice kekkei genkai but the blue flames of hell can't be put out by water" naruto said

" _Ignis rotae_ (flame wheel)" naruto called as he jumped in the air and got himself in to a ball and ignited himself in blue flame and, started to role in to the mirrors that the hunter-nin was in and he kept doing it until he ran out of momentum.

"Dam your fast" naruto said pulling out a small device and his right hand had something buzzing around it and he put his right hand on the top of the, device and shouted " _Jikkō shimasu – Kemono Seishin – shinka_ ( execute – best spirt – evolution)" he said as he surrounded by a ball of light.

Flashback

Gandalf and naruto was riding to a town when Gandalf saw something

"Naruto when we get to the town we rest for the day and tomorrow we'll check out those ruins" Gandalf said

"Ok" naruto called back

After they spent the night at a motel in the town they seen a woman in a dark blue Chinese style vest with a brown and white fur skirt, dark anbu pants with leather boots, she had tan skin with blue eyes, and short brown hair and she was holding with hands with a woman with one steam punk like gantlet, and a black leather glove, brown leather gloves, a bicker jacket, leather pants, combat boots, she had fair skin with green eyes and black hair.

"korra It's a lovely day lets have fun" the one with black hair said

"Asami once we find mako and bolin I'm all yours" korra said

As korra and asami where looking around for their friends they spotted naruto and Gandalf walking to the ruins as, they remembered that mako and bolin where going there

"Hey" korra yelled out to naruto and Gandalf so they turned around

"Yeah" naruto asked

"Why are you going to the ruins?" asami asked

"I sensed something off about that place" Gandalf said

"And you" korra asked looking at naruto

"Just to see what's up when I was looking around this village last night. Apparently this town pry's to a red armoured dragon and well yeah" naruto said

So all 4 of them was walking and there was a massive bolder in there way, just korra was going to move it naruto started flying thou hand sings

" _Bakuton – Jiraiken_ (Explosion Style - Landmine Fist)" naruto shouted as he punched the bolder and it exploded "lets carry on"

Gandalf nods but asami and korra stand still

"What in raava's name" korra yells

"Well korra *korra and asami eye's weighed* that was not bending that was a jutsu and reason that I now your name is because katara, told it to me and Gandalf was she showed us a pitcher of you" naruto said walking on

After 5 hours of walking they saw 2 guys laying on the ground and 10 feet away from them was a red armoured dragon with fiery wings and spires on his arms

"what in kami's/raava's" all 4 of them said

"red scarf what is that" naruto asked

"Well it's a dragon and for some reason it can control someone because of some wired statue" he said

"bolin who is it controlling" asami asked

"Pabu" he said

"Who is this pabu you are talking about" Gandalf asked

"Bolin's pet ferret" asami said and Gandalf nods

And now the it went from 2 on 1 and went to 6 on 1 so it was now even odds

"Well how did the ferret get the statue?" naruto asked dodging a fireball

"well once we defeated it once he touched it and he seemed to turn in to it" bolin said

And so naruto started to fly thou hand signs and then bit his thumb and slammed his hand down and shouted "Kuchiyose no jutsu" and a puff of, smoke came out a green dragon wearing Armor with a sword and a shield

"Draconic can you help us take that dragon down" naruto asked and draconic nodded as he was keeping then red dragon busy as bolin was using lava to keep the dragon in place, the one with the red scarf "I'M MAKO" ok mako then was shooting lightning at it, Gandalf was shooting some blast of white light at it, korra's eyes where glowing white as we was sending a blast of water at it with asami using her steam punk glove to electrify the water, while naruto was gathering his and kurama's chakra and condensing it in to a small ball, and he told them to get out of the way and yelled

"Bijūdama" and sent it at the red armoured dragon and what it hit it exploded

And the dragon become a ball of light an when the light died down showing a ferret and statue of a red dragon with fiery wings, and spires on its arms next to it was a statue was of a suit of red armor with blond hair and something only naruto could see a man in red armor with long blond hair walk towards him with the statues flying at naruto with a device materialising and he shouted

"Jikkō shimasu – Kemono Seishin – shinka (execute – best spirt – evolution)" and naruto was now covered in light and when the light died down he yelled

Flashback end 

"Burninggreymon" naruto yelled as the light died down showing a red dragon with spires of its arms and suddenly the spires turned to the hunter-nin, and naruto shouted "Pyro Barrage" shooting fire balls at the hunter nin shattering the ice mirrors and hitting the hunter-nin

"What are you" he asked nursing his burnet arm

"The crimson assassin, the king of fire, I'm naruto uzumaki" naruto said in his draconic voice

(with kakashi and zabuza)

" _Kuchiyose_ – _Doton_ – _Tsuiga no Jutsu_ (Summoning – Earth Style – Fanged Pursuit Jutsu) kakashi called as 8 dogs help zabuza in place until they herd clapping

"well look at the demon of the mist and his apprentice gentlemen I'm glad I wasted going to pay him" gato said with 5 hundred mercenary's behind him, and before he could continue he and his men were hit with a blast of KI (killer intent)

"You all will die today" the stupid men ran the person how said that meaning naruto and naruto went for his sword and, yelled " _VULNUS magnam igni_ (grand fire slash)" and as he slashed the air an arc of blue flames killing them and turning them to ashes and that left, gat with half of his men

"whose next" naruto asked the rest of the mercenary's ran at naruto stabs the ground with his sword and, yells " _Novem Draco Institutio triceps_ (Nine-headed Dragon Formation)" and once that was yelled 9 serpent dragon rice from the ground killing the rest of gatos men, and now it was only gato.

And gato like a smart man started to run so naruto put his sword back in its sheath and in the pam of his hand blue flame became a javelin and he threw it at gato

"I'll give you anything" gato cried out as naruto walked up to him

"Give me your account number *gato wrights the number down* the real one*gato wrights the real number down, now die" naruto said ignited him hand in blue flames turning gato to ash.

"So zabuza will you join Konoha?" ino asked

"Yeah if I stayed a missing-nin I think that I will have to fight him so if I had to fighting I was thing on asking his to give me a, rusty kunai so I can cut off my balls" zabuza said

And so they spent rest of the 3 weeks at wave they got gifts and naruto got news that he got tsunami pregnant…..again and he asked her if she and inari would join them in the leaf, and they said yes and so when they left they called the bridge the grate naruto bridge, and when they got to Konoha hiruzen expected zabuza, haku (the hunter-nin), inari and tsunami.

The next week was good for them naruto was training inari and he signed inari up for the ninja academy, he built a cradle and painted the nursery, as well tsunami was also becoming a ninja so she join the ninja academy, and team 7 was in the chuunin exams and they were on their way to the ninja academy, but 2 sand-nin was there with one of them holding konohamaru by his collar.

"Kid let's teach you a lesson" one of him said

"put the boy down or I'll cut off your head" naruto said appearing behind him with his zanpacto at his neck

the sand-nin put's konohamaru down just as a sand-nin with red hair, a gourd on his back and the kanji of love on his forehead

"Kankuro you disappoint the village" he said

"b-b-but gaara this ki" kankuro was saying be for

"Shut up or I'll kill you, temari let's go but what is your name" gaara asked looking at naruto but sasuke was there so

"sasuke uchi-" sasuke started but gaara interrupted with

"Not you duck head you the one with the hood and mask"

"I'm naruto uzumaki, and my team mates are sakura haruno and ino yamanaka who are you" naruto asked

"I'm gaara of the sand this is my brother kankuro and my *glances at temari and naruto catches it and he now that glance* sister temari" gaara said leaving until naruto called him

"Hey gaara can I have a word with you for a second" naruto asked

"Why" gaara said rising a non-existing eye brow

"Can't 9 talk to1" naruto asked and gaara eyes widen as well as his and naruto's team

"Fine" gaara said

Gaara and naruto turn the corner

"Gaara first as your jinchuuriki brother tell temari how you feel" naruto said

"How do you know" gaara asked

"Well the glace that you gave her I know that glace a lot" naruto said and gaara nods

"Anything else" gaara asked

"Don't take part in the invasion" naruto said as he started to walk back to his team

When they got back they decide to go to the academy together and then they got there it took them 3 hours and, they were in the room there the start of the chunin exams where going to take place where they hared sasuke talking to someone named kabuto

"Give me information on rock lee, gaara of the sand and naruto namikaze uzumaki" sasuke said

"Fist rock lee he's a year older then you

D-ranks 20

C-ranks 11

Nin and gen-jutsu are non-existed

Tai-jutsu extremely high"

"Gaara same age as you

D-ranks 5

C-ranks 8

B-ranks 1 and it said without a scratch,

Is the jinchuuriki of the one tail shukaku"

"Naruto namikaze uzumaki graduated with you

D-ranks 25

C-ranks 8

B-ranks 2

A-ranks 3

S-ranks 3

He can control the blue flames of hell,

Can turn in to a blond man with red armor and a dragon in red armor,

Also can turn in a t-rex,

Can make multiple elemental kekkei genkai,

He is the jinchuuriki of the kyuubi or as he calls it kurama,

And go's by the crimson assassin"

Naruto didn't even care what fort because the ones he love know and they love he even with it, be for a puff of smoke goes off in the front of the class.

" WELCOME TO THE FIRST TEST!" ibiki yelled


	5. tests 1, 2 and 3

Tests 1, 2 and 3

(Me) talking

"Character" talking

'Character' thinking

 _Character jutsu or move_

" **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura" talking**

' **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura' thinking**

 _ **Boss summon or bjiuu or inner sakura jutsu or move**_

(I don't own anything)

"WELCOME TO THE FIRST TEST!" Ibiki yelled

And as the slightly (in naruto's option) started reading the rules for the first test

"NOW BEGIN" Ibiki yelled… again

When the exam started all of team 7 figured out that that you must cheat to do this test so, sakura made a water clone and had it turn in to a fly and get her answers, ino just read minds of those how had the answers and naruto just using the spirit of fire to look around in its small form. (Just look on google)

"Ok. Now for the 10th question" Ibiki said "if you can't handle it theses the door"

Most of the teams was leaving the rest of the teams was getting sacred but team 7 was not moving an inch. And once a quarter of all the teams were out the door naruto decided to speak up.

"Well. Well. Well look at the and how they have fallen. Iwa the gates of stone… crumbling, Kiri the ultimate tsunami… stealing, Suna the almighty sand storm… blown away and then there's Kumo the raging storm… calming down, WE all know that Konoha is still as mighty as oak" and with that said all the teams that was deliberating sat down and waited for the 10th question.

After 10 minutes of waiting Ibiki yelled "you all pass"

And before Ibiki said any more a purple thing jumped thru the window of the room then a banner unrolled itself with 2 kunai holding it up. The banner read "the dango and pizza loving, sexy yet signal, anko mitarashi"

"Everyone one follow me to training ground 44" she said be for she jumped out a different window… that was right next to the window that she originally broke.

When everyone got to training ground 44 or as it was named the forest of death.

"Welcome to my favourite part of these exams. Welcome to the forest of death" anko said standing in front of it naruto and sakura could fell all of the bloodlust that was coming inside of the, forest it give both of them savage grins as well as gaara.

"It doesn't look like much" sasuke said as he felt his hind getting held with anko behind him with a kunai in her hand with a cut on his check, ha had _Kasai no ōkami_ (fire wolf) at his dangly parts with _rey de zorro_ (king of foxes) pointed at his hart, and a furies naruto is front of him with eyes of icy glare. So he shut up.

Then after she had everyone how signed the forms that let them in to the forest of death they were given a scroll either an earth or a haven.

Team 7 got an haven scroll and they were moving thou the forest with extreme speed until they found an Iwa team and decided to use the sneaky way so they let naruto do this, so he ran up to them and faded in to the background then walked up behind one of the nin that was leaving the camp that they had set up and, hidden blade thou the neck, one down 2 to go then he flew thou hand sighs and whispered.

" _Miton: kage_ _Ōkami kaen_ " (dark release: shadow wolf flame) once that was said he put his hand on the ground and 2 wolves of a shadow with some crimson like mist flowing thou it rose out of the ground and ran at the last 2 Iwa nin killing then quickly and naruto did a small pair, for their souls, and got there scroll and it turned out to be an earth scroll. And they reached the tower in the centre of the forest with only spending an hour and 45 minutes there when they reached the tower they opened there scrolls, and saw that it was a summoning of some kind and they threw the scrolls and 2 puffs of smoke later kakashi and kushina was standing there.

"Well done on completing the 2 part of the chuunin exams and in record time as well" kakashi said

And then kushina ran up to them and gave all 3 a hug

(1 week later)

When everyone was at the tower choji try and failed to say that sasuke should drop out and so the fights began.

(Sasuke vs yoroi just as canon)

When sasuke finest his fight the hokage sent kakashi a look and kakashi knew that look so a grabbed sasuke and went to seal the cursed seal on his neck.

"Sasuke come here and lets seal that thing" he said and they Shunshined out of there.

(Zaku vs shino just as cannon)

When zaku was being carried out on a stretcher with his arms being cared spirally all the teams but team 7 said.

"That had a hurt"

And now team 7. (And I mean naruto's zanpacto's, kurama, inner sakura and the 2 spirits)

"Shino did well" kushina said with a nod.

"That zaku was over confident" kakashi said shaking his head.

"All that was running thou zaku's head was "when the invasion starts I'll rape any woman I get my hands on" and now look at him. Shit head" ino told them.

"Basterd" was all outer sakura said but inner sakura on the other hand

" **That basted got what he deserved now look at all that mess he made and even if he was in the invasion he was just going to die our hand or someone else's"** inner sakura said

Naruto on the other hand

"What should I have for dinner?"

"Ice cream" Cory said (only naruto can understand the spirits and tinkerbell)

"A well-done stake" the spirt of fire said with a look the said he wanted a well-done stake

"PASTA" tinkerbell said throwing her hand out

" **A deer"** _Kasai no ōkami_ (fire wolf) suggested

" **A rabbet"** rey de zorro (king of foxes) and kurama said at the same time

"Ramen it is" he said "I give you give what you want as well"

(Misumi vs kankuro just as cannon)

"A Suna puppet master this will be fun" sakura said

The board then spat up 2 more names and then the ref called

"Ino yamanaka and sakura haruno"

As ino and sakura walked down naruto was ready to watch glued to where he was standing

"Ready mind" sakura said saying there new nicknames for each other.

"Why yes body" ino said you can all ready guessing what naruto is called.

And they ran at each other with sakura pulling a new hand sign

" _Kage bunshin no jutsu_ (shadow clone jutsu) _"_ as 3 more sakura appeared in 2 plumes of smoke later there was 3 sakura's and all 3 turned in Saber tooth tigers that ran at ino

When they were on her there was a small plume of smoke and ino was behind sakura with wide eyes as well as ino and the rest of the teams.

"What was that" kushina asked

No one answered her but ino started getting flashes thru her mind of different people whining outfits that with an on them. (That's right ino has got all the x-men and bother hood ability and her kekkei genkai is called X)

"It's my kekkei genkai" ino said confused at herself an got an idea and turned in to a Saber tooth tiger herself but this one was not pink and so it became a literal cat fight, with seaming and biting then sakura had enough of this and used a the inner self to go thou hand signs

' _Suiton: Akua_ _Jaberin_ (water release: aqua javelin)' all 3 sakura's think and as 3 javelins of water are stot at ino, but she just jumped out of first 2 and the 3ed she just turned to ice and threw it back at her but on clone took the hit instead.

"Is that all you got body" ino said as she pulled out a scroll and summoned a katana and sakura did the same (yes everyone on team 7 has a zanpacto)

"Eclipse the sky Hikari _no joō_ (queen of light)" ino said as her katana turned in to a massive brush.

"Drown them all _Mizu no aijin_ (mistress of water)" sakura called spinning her blade turned in to an Anker.

"Are you randy" was all sakura said before she put the Anker tip on the ground and said " _Kōzui_ (flood)" and all the water in the on the battel floor became water as it started to rise to the balcony was flooded with water and with the ref not notating this was drowning but did anyone care to say anything (no). And sakura turned to a mermaid when the water rose above her head and the to 2 still battled with ino every so often swimming up after taking a breath sakura desired to use another zanpacto move.

" _Anima_ (Breath)" pointing her Anker out at ino and turning it clock wise and the two points if the Anker point to the sky and ground, when a water spout shoot ino out of the, water but ino was ready with when she started drawing a person as a red ink version of them asper and said " _Bonhitsusen_ (Buddhist Brush Brandish)" and the person glowed before shot at sakura and was about to hit when the ref, who just realised what was going on decide to swim up, got hit my the blast and knocked him out and the hokage called say that they both pass on to the next round.

Sakura called all the water back to her and sent all thou the forest feeding the plant and drowing the animals and anko was ok with this because she was eating pizza… that naruto had broad and she had asked to be his girlfriend.

"Yea but you not be in charge because sakura is head woman" he said shocking everyone and sakura just gave a chaser cat like smile.

(Tenten vs temari just as cannon)

Naruto sent a glare to temari and now temari was not seeing the naruto uzumaki that helped her bother/new boyfriend. No this was the crimson assassin bring of death and fire.

And gaara was not happy either. Konoha was there friends and now what she just did fucked that up.

When she returned to her team she had asked gaara for forgiveness and all he said was.

"Don't ask me. Ask him" he said pointing at naruto how was showing to reason why he is called the King of fire as his has was on fire, Blue fire.

(Kin vs shikamaru just as cannon)

Naruto was holding his ears in pain but still glaring at temari so she just walked other to him and said "Sorry for what I did I knew the match was over I did it please forgive me" she said bowing to him surprising everyone.

Was he was about to the new ref hyate call the next match

"Naruto uzumaki vs kiba inuzuka"

When both was down then both got in to a fighting stance and when he said go naruto diapered and kicked kiba in to the wall behind him knocking him out instantly.

"Winner naruto uzumaki" hyate said with a sweat drop

As naruto returned no one expected that except team 7 and gaara and as he walked up he walked strait to temari who by this point was on her knees and all he said was "I forgive you" and she got up thanked him and returned to her team.

(Neij vs hinata just as canon but last pat)

As hinata was heavy breathing she turned around booted the ref in the nut with every male winching or covering there nuts and hokage said "both neji hyuga and hinata hyuga pass on to the next round"

"You did this twice now what is going on" kankuro asked

"Konoha chuunin exams if you knock out he ref both participants move on" he said with everybody nodding their heads then it looked like hinata was about to faint as she walked up to neji and kissed him on the lips and also decided to use some tongue as well.

"That was because I love you and now you ARE my boyfriend and" poured all of her chakra in to her foot and kicked him right in the meat and 2 vege and once again all men winched and this timed crossed their legs out of protection. Then she fainted.

(Gaara vs rock lee just as cannon)

No said anything and naruto turned to his side and said "it's not your float it's the shukaku's float"

Gaara nodded and Shunshined to his team where he hugged temari.

(Choji vs dosu just as cannon)

All of the genin of team 7 and the Suna team throat

'He is going to die'

"Ok now for the final part of the chuunin exams you will all need to draw a ball with a number on it and it will tell you what you what match number you are" as ibiki brought out a box with a hole in it.

Asuma waked up for sasuke and said "sasuke has 3"

Shino walks up and says "I have the number 8"

Kankuro puts his hand in the box and pulls out "I have 10"

Sakura walks up an then says "9 my fervent number" she says looking to words kankuro

After sakura walks up ino says "looks like I'm last. I have 12"

Temari walks up and says "5. I have 5"

Shikamaru then walks up and reads his ball sighs and said "troublesome I have 6"

Naruto walks us and says "I may hold nine my I will always my number 1"

Kurenai then walks up and says "hinata has 11"

Neji walks up and said "destiny has given me 2"

Gaara tells his sand to pull out a ball it he says "I have number 4" and walks by temari.

Dosu walks up and pulls out the last number and he was number 7

And so the hokage and anko who was righting down the people on a white board for the matches.

So the hokage read them out

"Match one is naruto uzumaki vs neji hyuga"

Naruto put a hand on his sword and neji just looks at naruto.

"Match two is sasuke uchiha vs gaara of the sand"

Asuma just looks at gaara praying that sasuke could get out alive.

"Match three is shikamaru nara vs temari of the sand"

Shikamaru just sighs and temari gains a look in her eyes that tells everyone that shikamaru was going down.

"Match four is dosu vs shino Aburame"

Dosu just things the he can get revenge for his team mate. Shino was thinking about having a soda.

"Match five is sakura haruno vs kankuro of the sand"

Sakura's tail just swishes back and forth while kankuro just cracks his knuckles.

"Match six is hinata vs ino yamanaka"

Kurenai just hope that hinata will be able to handle this.

When all of the genin was ready to start the hokage drops the bomb.

"The final part of the chuunin exams will be in" getting them ready and rearing to go "will be in one month"

And everyone fell anime style with their leg twitching.


End file.
